Numerous devices have been proposed for the removal or neutralization of objectionable, obnoxious odors generated from defecation in toilets. While such devices are generally intended for improving sanitation and air quality by permitting the withdrawal of malodorous fumes for treatment or for expulsion to an outside environment, the devices suffer from drawbacks. For example, known ventilation devices are cumbersome, and typically contain unsightly vent hoses or pipes that make them aesthetically unacceptable to discerning consumers. Further, installation of ventilation devices frequently requires expensive and permanent modifications to the bathroom structural interiors and/or to the toilet itself.
Conventional filtration and deodorizing devices are designed to eliminate odors and then exhaust purified air back into the bathroom. In theory, such devices negate the need for extensive installation procedures, lengthy vent hoses or pipes, and costly toilet and room modifications. However, these systems generally do not thoroughly neutralize obnoxious odors. Systems that recirculate air through a filter in multiple passes may be more effective in neutralizing odors, but do so at the cost of higher energy consumption, which can be particularly problematic when the device is battery powered and therefore has a finite energy capacity. Other devices add fragrance to processed air to mask odors. The scents of such fragrances are not always effective in their masking, and are not acceptable to many consumers. As a consequence, conventional deodorizing devices have not been accepted on a broad range and have enjoyed limited commercial success.